The Life and Death of Violet Chambers
by HarryTARDISMusic
Summary: Violet Chambers has a secret gift that she's never told anyone about. A secret power so deadly that got her parents killed by death eaters inside their little house. Now it's 5 years later and Violet still feels as if she doesn't belong, that is until a one Sirius Black comes along. With the war of good and evil coming to it's peak, and secrets unraveling what could go wrong?
1. Prologue

The Life and death of Violet Chambers:  
Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement intended. Anything recognized belongs to their owners respectively. The characters and setting of Harry Potter all belong to J.K. Rowling. Original Characters and plotline are of my own imagination.

Prologue:  
It was a Saturday night at the end of fifth year, when Violet Chambers heard the soft sound of someone crying nearby. It was when she rounded an isle of books that she spotted none other than Lily Evans. She was a pale-skin girl with bright red hair and also in her 5th year. She had never actually had a conversation with Lily even though they shared a dorm room together for the past five years.

Lily was sitting alone at a small circular table with an open book on potions. Although she didn't seem to be reading the thing much.  
Her nose and cheeks were tinged pink, and her usually fiery green eyes were very sad looking. Violet didn't know whether or not to comfort the girl. Finally making up her mind to speak, she moved from her spot behind a bookshelf and said "Um, excuse me. Are you alright?" The red-headed girl sitting in _front_ of her started at the sudden noise.

"What?" Lily said snapping out of her thoughts. She hadn't assumed that students would still be in the library this late on a weekend. It being the end-of-term. Remembering the girl was still standing there waiting; she quickly wiped her tear-stained cheeks and looked up at her. Lily recognized the shy girl at once. "Yeah, I'm fine thankyou; I'm just worried that I didn't do well on my Owl's that's all.

Violet held back a snort. As if! The Lily Evans the smartest witch in their year, worried about passing her exams…not likely. She could plainly tell that she wasn't telling her the truth, but decided to keep quiet. Never being the type to pry, she dropped the subject and sat down across Lily at the table.

"Oh me too! Those tests were horrible! I'm glad they're over with though. I was just returning a book on goblins before I forgot. Merlin knows Madam Pince would murder me if I didn't bring back her book." This brought a small smile to Lily's' face, so she continued her babbling. "Any plans for summer vacation?"

As Lily began to answer the librarian, Madam Pince came and reminded the pair that the library was now closed, and that it was past their curfew. So they gathered their things and headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

On the way Lily chatted about her summer plans and books she couldn't wait to read. Violet was just thinking she'd done a good job distracting her from whatever was making her upset when Lily asked, "What would you do if you were in a situation where you've known someone for the longest time and were good friends, but then one day that person just does something completely unforgivable?"

Oh, So that's what this was about. She immediately felt a pang of sympathy for the girl after realizing what had her so out-of- character._ 'So much for distracting_ her', Violet was a quiet pause while Violet contemplated about it before she answered.

"Well honestly if someone and I were good friends for a long time and then they did something knowing that it would upset me, I wouldn't stay friends with them. I would allow them to say their apologies and then move on..." She paused as they had now both stopped walking.

"But Lily I know I hardly know you… and please don't get upset about me bringing this up but I think maybe... you should at least talk to Severus. Now I'm not saying I like him or approve of...um...what he said to you, but at least allow him to make his case. I think you're a pretty good judge of character, s-so in the end it comes down to you on whether you want to forgive him or not.", Violet finished uncertainly.

Lily stood there frozen gaping at her fellow Gryffindor, surprised at her honesty.

Violet was a petite girl with pale skin, and brown hair that was shiny and fell just below the shoulder. Her large chocolate brown eyes were staring back at Lily with genuine concern.

"How did you know about what happened with Severus?" Lily inquired.

Violet flushed with embarrassment. "I-I was kinda there yesterday when he called you the M' word." She replied quietly not meeting Lilys' she crossed some unknown boundary she quickly added, "I shouldn't have brought it up...I didn't…I'm sorry; just forget I said everything", Violet stuttered.

"No, it's alright, I don't mind. I just didn't know that other people had seen us that's all."

Violet was about to say that alot of people in fact knew about the argument, but decided best not to mention it. So instead she looked up to meet Lilys' eyes finally and nodded in understanding, thankful Lily wasn't upset with her.

The two girls then continued ascending the staircase up to the seventh floor, and walked along corridors until they reached the portrait of the fat lady, who was fast asleep in her painting.

At the sound of footsteps approaching she opened her eyes lazily, and then asked; "Password?"

"Glubbermellow" Lily said and the portrait door swung open. As the pair climbed through into a quiet common room Lily spoke, "Thankyou by the way for the advice Violet, and for being honest. I really do appreciate it. Perhaps I will speak to Severus." Although the last part was meant more for herself than Lily looked over to Violet a small smile lit up her face, the fire returning to her earlier sad emerald eyes.

It was in that moment, that short-pause in time that the girls knew they had made a friend in each other. It was a kind of moment where words weren't needed; a comfortable silence. As sleepiness enveloped them, they quietly made their way up the stairs to their 5th year dormitories where warm beds awaited them.

When Violet finally lay down in her four-poster bed to go to sleep that night, she thought about her previous years at Hogwarts and the loneliness she had felt just mere days ago. After all the years of being a nobody, and just blending into the background portraits, someone other than John talked to her. Someone had finally noticed her.

End of Prologue

Authors' Note: First off, I wanna thank all of those if you have decided to read this story and I hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter. This is actually my first fanfiction ever! So I understand if you didn't like it.

I started with the prologue so that way you guys can get a glimpse of what Violet is like and an outlook on the kind of person she is. Plus, I really felt starting the first chapter with the budding of Lily and Violets friendship is appropriate because this is when Violets whole life changes, and people begin to 'notice her'.

The next chapter will start off at the beginning of Violets' fifth year and work up to this point and will continue in a singular fashion from then on. Oh and if you got confused towards the end about who John was dont worry you'll find out soon enough. I would love to hear your comments(good or bad) on this prologue, like what do you think of Violet so far? Was the chapter a good length? So please be sure to leave a comment and be sure to check these often as I will be discussing important details about the story! I will also be adding the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: Off to a Rushed Start

**Disclaimer: **No Copyright infringement intended. Anything recognized belongs to their owners respectively. The characters and setting of Harry Potter all belong to J.K. Rowling. All original characters and plotline are of my own imagination.

It was a warm autumn September morning. Platform 9 3/4 was the same it always had been; busy and bustling full of people and families here and there. One particular family stood off to the right by themselves near a large stone pillar. This family of four went undetected; blending into the concrete walls, appearing to be a regular family. It was only upon closer inspection (If someone was watching) that one noticed this family most certainly did not blend in. In fact if they'd not been hiding away in a small corner of the platform then they would be drawing much attention to themselves.

There was a small boy of about ten years old and three women. They were all huddled together as if in a deep, intriguing conversation. One of the women was middle-aged; most likely the oldest. Her short hair was slightly greying at the temples. The second woman was much younger than the first. She was tall and skinny with long, lustrous, straight hair. Anyone would say she was beautiful. The last girl, the youngest of the three had no astonishing degree of beauty, but was actually quite simple looking. But what most people wouldn't have guessed was that this girl was indeed very special, and unique in her own way. Even if she hadn't quite realized it herself yet. This young lady in this family of four was a witch.

"Alright I've got to go. I'm gonna miss my train. I barely made it last time remember?" the youngest girl said impatiently. "Yes, yes I do. You have everything Violet?" the oldest women asked her unfazed. "Yes Aunt Evie for the fifth time now," Violet answered back annoyed. Aunt Evie gave her a disapproving look, but seemed to take the hint.

"Okay well hug your brother and sister goodbye and-."

"I'm going to go wait for you in the car Aunt Evie." The older sister said speaking for the first time all morning. Without a look in Violets' direction and no goodbyes, she spun on her heels and walked off.

"Okeydokey well hug your brother then, Aunt Evie said quickly trying to keep the mood light. Although she couldn't quite hide the hint of nervousness in her voice. But Violet knew better than to over think her sisters' actions. She had grown used to this kind of behavior from her sister ever since she had first shown signs of magic. Not wanting to ruin her day she then turned to her younger brother and embraced him.

"Bye Owen. I'll miss you."

It took Violet less than seconds to realize something was wrong with him. She noticed the small frown on his face and that he was looking down. He too hadn't spoken a word to her all morning.

Crouching down to his height, Violet lifted his chin and looked into his small eyes. His eyes were a green-grey color, just like their mother's. "Owen? What's wrong?" He acted as if he hadn't heard her voice at all. She tried again with no improvement. Giving up she was just about to stand up when Owen flung his arms around her neck and gave a giant sob. Her mood immediately turned sympathetic as she understood what was upsetting him.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You'll be going off to Hogwarts soon enough next year." His arms around her neck seemed to tighten as he said, " Please don't leave me Vi'". Listen I promise to send you owls every week." She said this in an attempt to reassure the crying boy. The boy huffed silently once more and then said "Okay" in a low voice. "Good now take care alright. Stay out of trouble." Owen nodded in agreement.

Just then a loud whistle blew throughout the station signaling for the students to get on the train. "Dang it! Gotta go! Love you both bye!", Violet yelled back already running for the train. She had barely jumped aboard when the train began slowly moving forward. Luckily enough she had already safely packed away her things and into a compartment in the back when they first arrived at the station. It wasn't until platform 9 and ¾ was completely out of sight that she headed towards the rear end of the train in search of her belongings.

She hoped that no one would try and be cruel on the first day back and try to steal her things again. Although she wouldn't put it past her fellow students, remembering back to her first time aboard the Hogwarts express. Some of the older kids had thought it would be funny to place a disillusionment charm on all of her school clothes, and when she finally located them she was horrified to discover that they were splattered in irremovable black parchment ink. She had ended up having to wear clothes from the lost and found bin all year.

Violet shook her head at the memory. It wasn't good to dwell on the past after all. It was unhealthy even. _It was almost five years ago, _Violet thought. _As a matter-of-fact it was exactly five years ago today…_

Pulling her mind back to the present, Violet focused on the job of finding where she had put her possessions. Coming up the rear of the train she discovered that her things were not where she had put them, but to find Alice Prewett in their place instead. She would've liked to ask the girl where her stuff was, and if she'd moved them but the fact that she barely spoke to her changed her mind.

So that Alice would not catch her standing in front of the compartment door like a freak, she quickly turned back up the corridor in search of her items. Outside the compartments it was getting crowded; everyone was trying to find their friends and get settled in for the long journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She spotted the old lady that pushed the candy trolley; she was surrounded by anxious first years and a few others. Among them she saw the familiar face that was Remus Lupin. Remus was a boy in her year and was carrying a large amount of chocolate. _Remus couldn't possibly eat that much chocolate could he?_ _That chocolate must all be for those friends of his, _Violet predicted._ Poor Remus, those boys are so lazy they make him do all the work…_

As she was passing the compartment doors, she heard a well-known hoot that belonged to her owl Ramona.

Breathing a sigh of relief that she found her stuff she entered and was happily surprised to find that not only her luggage awaited her; but a person. That person was John Watson, a 5th year like she was and her only friend she'd been successful in making. "Hey Violet, have a good summer?" he asked in his Scottish accent. John put down the book he was reading and stood up to give her a hug when she exclaimed "Johnny!"

She quickly closed the gap between them and hugged her best friend. "Did you enjoy your summer?" he asked again as they sat down across from each other. "Eh, it was the usual. I helped Aunt Evie with the ranch, and took care of Owen. Olivia was being well…Olivia," Violet answered honestly.

"Ah, well I have got a feeling this year is going to be anything but the 'usual'. This year is gonna be extraordinary I can feel it, Vi'." John said grinning at her.

"You say that every year!" Violet accused laughing.

"And you let me say it because I'm your best friend and you love me right?" he asked with a playful glint in his eye.

"Right".

"Good."

Johnny smiled warmly at her and then easily took her mind off of her sister by launching into a very detailed story about his summer vacation practicing new Qudditch plays with Frank Longbottom.

It felt good to see John, He was the kind of person that was hard not to like. All the girls at Hogwarts liked him; even 7th years! With his easy grin, and sandy blonde hair. It was hard to believe that someone like him would be friends with her at all.

_'Why was he friends with her?'_ , Violet thought darkly.

Every year Violet and John came back to Hogwarts she would worry that John was wasting his time being her friend, and that the other kids would be mean to him just for talking to her. Sometimes she would even think about ignoring John so that way she would know that he wasn't getting bullied like she was. But as much as she hated to admit it, Violet was way to selfish to let her only companion go.

As she sat and entertained her dark thoughts, Violet struggled to pay attention to what Johnny was saying. She unfortunately only caught words like 'New Brooms' and 'Qudditch Cup', until she completely zoned out so ensnared in her brooding thoughts.

She thought back to when she first met John... It was in their first year right after Violet had realized that the kids that had hid and ruined her robes on the train, had actually stolen most of it as well.

She remembered going to her first Care of Magical Creatures lesson out by the forbidden forest without a jacket. With her luck it had been absolutely freezing that day! When she had just began thinking that she was going to freeze to death, John had been kind enough to offer Violet his sweater. Of course she had refused out of politeness, but he had insisted. Even after returning inside she still wore his comfy Huffelpuff sweater.

Violet looked at the boy who sat in front of her, noticing he was still wearing the same sweater from five years ago today, and smiled to herself. After a long and lonely summer halfway across the world, she realized just how much she had missed her friend.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys so the first chapter is officially up and I hope you all liked all of you who have decided to read! I'm already working on chapter 3!


End file.
